The Game - Total Smut Biscuit Volume 3
by mommieburger
Summary: PURE FLUFF - Mulder and Scully solve a major case and get a few days off in Florida. They decide to go to the beach and have a night out, but Mulder decides to progress the relationship. He entices her to play a game of Truth and Dare. A MASSIVE amount of Smut ensues. It has just enough story to keep the biscuit from crumbling.
1. Chapter 1

The Game

Author Note: This is my mea culpa for turning my 'intended' smut biscuit (The Jewel of the Desert) into an actual story. FUFF and SMUT like promised.

DISCLAIMER: Y'all know the drill. X-File characters not mine...blah blah. No money being made...blah blah. I will say that Mulder and Scully outdid them in this one. I'll have to do something to try to top it. I think hanging upside down on a Ferris Wheel while having sex, might do it... ;-)

**Don't take me entirely seriously on the Ferris Wheel, but you want to read to the end...

! I realize that there may be a problem with my postings due to content. If so-see you on 'A O 3'

XXXXXXXX

Prologue – The Dare

"Woo Hoo!" Special Agent Fox Mulder yelled and pumped his fist up and down.

Dana Scully looks up from her computer as she finished typing the last of the report from this case. It was her turn to do the paperwork, but it was always her turn. Mulder was notorious for sneaking out of this duty.

"What is it, Mulder?"

Her partner smiled from ear to ear. "Three days of R&R, Scully! Three!" He did a small jig. "Skinner was pleased that we not only solved the case, but did it in less than two days AND showed up Tampa's police chief who he had a rivalry with for years. Our hard-assed boss said we could stay here and relax on the Bureau's tab."

Scully scoffed. "You mean he is going to let us keep the hotel room, pay for our rental car _*and*_ our meals for the next three days?"

"You got it, partner. This is Tampa Bay, Scully. Clearwater Beach, Cuban sandwiches and we can hit the clubs on the Soho strip. I want to paint the town, red. You _*do*_ have a bikini and a clubbing outfit in that sensible suitcase—don't you?"

She tried not to laugh. Mulder can be such a kid sometimes and the idea of being away from D.C. and on the FBI's dime was tickling his fancy. "We came to Florida to solve a case, not on a vacation. I don't have any of those things."

Mulder pulled out his wallet and handed her his credit card. "Go buy them, Scully. You and me are going to have a good time tonight and for the next three days. One thing, that outfit better be slinky and showing lots of skin too—same for the bikini. How about a G-string?"

This time she did laugh aloud. "You will _*never*_ see me in a G-string, Mulder."

"You are a G-woman. Why not go all the way?" Mulder's eyebrows were working overtime.

Scully took his card. She needed a new party outfit—even if she didn't party much anymore. Since that was mostly Mulder's fault, she should get compensated. A decent dress can cost upwards of $200 so if Mulder wants to pay for it, wearing the bikini wasn't too much to ask.

"Alright, I'll get the dress and bikini—but no G-string."

"You are breaking my heart, Scully."

"Do you have something to wear?" She cocked her head with interest. She wouldn't mind seeing Mulder dressed to the nines. He was a handsome man that made even a ratty tee shirt look good. Nightclub clothing on him would make him lick-a-licious.

He shrugged. "I have some options."

She handed him back his card. "You'll need this."

"No, you take that. I have an account at Armani. They will just put it on my tab."

"Tab?" Her eyebrows went into her hair. "How do you afford that on an agent's salary?"

Mulder shrugged again. "I assumed you knew. My parents were well off. I guess being part of a secret government conspiracy pays and they left me a pile. You take that card and buy the slinkiest, sexiest, _*hottest*_ outfit you can squeeze your little body into. Don't worry, I'll make sure your date for the evening doesn't look like a dog."

"Date?"

"You're becoming monosyllabic, Scully."

Her eyebrows stayed arched. "Well, you are surprising me with all these new ideas. I assumed you sat in your apartment most nights and called a 1-900 number for your entertainment needs."

"Most of the time, you're right." Mulder looked a little sad at that confession and she felt bad for taking the dig at him, but he brightened. "However, I have you as a captive audience and I think it is high time we have some fun."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder was so elated that he was finally going to go out on a date with Scully. The woman had no idea he had been pining and panting after her for years. Seeing her in a bikini and dressed up in a sexy number will be a test of his self-control, but _*not*_ seeing that is an opportunity too great to miss.

That insult about him calling Dial-A-Date hit too close to home. He does do that a lot. It's either that or his tapes, because up until now, he couldn't have what he really wanted. That was going to change.

**I know that you can't just use someone else's credit card these days, but it's all to progress the story. Scully is on a budget… J


	2. Chapter 2

Act I – The Truth

Scully finished the report and took the rental car to the nearest mall. She found a cute little store called 'Georgette's Boutique' that had flashy, flowy, elegant _*and*_ slinky outfits. Perfect. If Mulder wanted to go clubbing, she had to be able to dance in it, so no long, flowing dresses and he insisted on slink anyway.

"May I help you, Miss?" A stylish white-haired matron approached her.

Scully immediately liked her. The woman wore a sleeveless choker dress that emphasized her long throat, legs and muscular arms. Surprisingly, she pulled off aquamarine well. Not everyone could. With matching earrings, it was apparent the woman knew fashion.

"Yes, I am going on a special date tonight and we will be going dancing after dinner. My partner requested something slinky, but I need it to be comfortable too. What do you recommend?"

The saleswoman looked Scully up and down, then walked a complete circle around her. When the woman's head popped up, she smiled. "Well, my dear, you are lovely and have very special coloring. A redhead's best colors are normally blue and green and there are some that can wear white, but you…" She trailed off and started to walk away. "I'll be right back. I think I have the perfect thing for you."

While she was waiting, Scully looked around the store and saw some beautiful outfits. She wished she had a little extra money of her own to purchase this gown that had a deep dip in the front that almost went to the navel and a gossamer spider webbing of threads across the back that shimmered. The front of the skirt was high and the back low as it flowed in elegant waves. Wow.

The woman returned with a small outfit and showed it to Scully. The agent tried it on and wondered if this was going to be fair to Mulder, but he wanted slinky. As her hands glided over the material, she was curious on why Mulder, the chief of innuendo and chicken of action wanted to suddenly go on a _*date*_ with her. She could tell (after 7 years) that he had some goal in mind and she wondered if she should play.

It wasn't that she wondered if she _*would*_ play, but if she _*should*_. That man was dangerous and unpredictable. Mulder was a genius and had a quick and robust mind and if he was plotting against her, she may be in trouble. Of course, it could be just the trouble she wanted. Special Agent Dana Scully, aka The Ice Queen, had the hots for her partner.

Mulder surpassed the category of handsome after the first hour they met. He looked up at her with those sexy glasses and Scully almost ran for it. How was she to keep her hands to herself? However, some of the boneheaded things he did over the years helped in that department. Sometimes, the helping hand she wanted to give him had a fist in it. No matter what, it still didn't take away the raw attraction and sexual curiosity. Mulder would be great in bed—she was sure of it and she had fallen asleep more than a few nights after pleasuring herself with that fantasy.

Scully hurried to remove the outfit. She was getting moist and although she was going to take it, there was no need to get ahead of herself. Whatever Mulder had planned, she vowed to go along with it. Scully was going to play a game of chicken and see who blinked first. She came out with a large smile and handed over the card.

XXXXXXXX

When Scully left, Mulder opened the computer and went to Armani's website. They had his measurements on file and he had a certain look in mind and found it quickly. The white silk shirt and black pinstriped vest will go well with his suit pants. He considered wearing a tie, but decided to give Scully a glimpse of his chest in the hopes it will inspire her to want to see more of it. Of course, she has seen all of it, and the rest of him for that matter, during his many infirmities, but he's in perfect health and ready to burn off some restrained energy.

The requested items were on their way to the hotel and Mulder had a few minutes alone. He probably should go back to his room, but Scully left while he was in hers. This was an excellent time to filch another pair of her unmentionables, but a few months ago she started wearing matching colored undies, so she would know it was missing right away. Mulder wondered if she had figured out it was him.

There were many nights where he would take himself in hand with a pair of her silken panties wrapped around his cock as he rubbed. He would imagine the silk was the smooth ride inside her wet, warm and welcoming body. He took a few of her smooth cup bras too and would caress them as he stroked off. For a long time, he knew it was as close as he was going to get to her.

Mulder was determined to wine and dine her tonight—with an emphasis on the wine. Neither he nor Scully drank often. Even with her Irish heritage, he has seen her get tipsy after a few glasses. He shouldn't be plotting to take advantage of her, but she was as stubborn as they come and he needed an edge. He wouldn't let her drink too much, just enough to melt that exterior and loosen those ripe lips and inhibitions. He had another Game in mind.

He walked into the bathroom and picked up her body wash and shampoo. He loved how they smelled and mingled with Scully's essence to create a new fragrance that was all hers. He was getting hot and bothered. Surely she wouldn't be back for a while. Women take forever to shop. Mulder decided to risk it, grabbed a towel then carefully rustled through her used clothing and pulled out a pair of peacock blue satin and lace panties.

Holding them up, he always started out with imagining Scully wearing them and that instantly made him hard. He smelled them and inhaled deeply. Ah…heaven. Then, he laid down on her bed and his nose faintly detected her scent from last night. They never had the maid come when they were working because they needed to tell if someone had been inside. Mulder unbuckled his pants, pulled down the zipper and released his erect penis. He knew he was well endowed. All the women told him so, but for the last 5 years he only wanted to hear it from Scully, hopefully while he pushed inside her.

Usually, he was careful about coming all over the panties, because then, how could he return them? Later, he just wanted to relive the fantasy and they would lose her scent if he washed them. However the third time he ever tried this, he wasn't so lucky. That's why he started keeping them. The first two times he enjoyed himself and returned the items. They would show up a week later in her dirty clothes hamper when he was over for beer and movie night; none was the wiser. The third time…it was speed record and he couldn't help it. He could have washed that delicate scrap of fabric, but he didn't want to take that chance that she would notice. People lose clothing with public machines all the time—right?

Yeah, his reasoning was a little warped and he was a sick SOB, but as he glided that wonderful silk over his cock, he didn't care. Mulder rubbed that scrap of blue over his testicles and around his base as his other hand stroked and stroked. He shouldn't have done this in her room, but being surrounded by Scullyness was increasing his pleasure. Ten minutes later, he was close…so close…

Then he heard the key card beep in the door.


	3. Chapter 3

Act II – Provocation

One minute, Mulder was having an amazing fantasy about Scully—the next she was walking through that door. He had milliseconds to hide the fact that he was masturbating on her bed AND using some of her panties to do it. He quickly rolled himself in the bedspread and was stuffing himself back into his pants as she entered. Mulder stilled and tried to pretend he was sleeping.

"Mulder?" He could hear her put some packages down and approach him. Her voice was much nearer. "Mulder? Are you ok?"

"Hggmrrph."

Scully gently shook him and he tried to look like he was just waking up. "Scully," he slurred. "You're back."

"Yes."

He glanced out of the corner of his eye to find her watching him with a small amount of amusement. Her lip had inched up a fraction. Ah, a Scullysmile. At least she wasn't mad. "Fell 'sleep."

"I see that. Well, it's going on 4pm and if you want me in a good mood for tonight, you need to let me take a relaxing bath."

 _*Damn!*_ Picturing a naked Scully in a tub full of bubbles was causing a reaction. His dick was starting to rise again. _*Bad dick, bad!*_ Mulder was starting to feel like he was in an issue of 'Fun with Dick and Jane' from preschool. See Dick. See Jane. See Dick in Jane.

"Go on," he slurred some more, "I'm getting up. I'll be gone in a few minutes."

"Your card is on the table. Thank you, Mulder."

When the door to the bathroom closed, he leaped up and fixed his pants then replaced the panties as best he could. The packages were on the chair and he was tempted to find out what awaited him tonight, but he was in enough trouble already. Smoothing her bedspread back, he quickly left by the connecting door.

XXXXXXXX

Scully wasn't fooled. Mulder wasn't asleep, but _*whatever*_ he was doing, he was trying to hide it. She had various scenarios running through her head and decided not to dwell on it too deeply. She filled the tub and added a little of her bath oil. It was a decadent way to scent herself. On a case, she usually didn't indulge, but she brought the perfume with her anyway. It was comforting to know that she had that luxury at her fingertips.

When she went out to get her robe, he was gone. At least he put the comforter back. Scully rummaged through her suitcase looking for her underwear, but found a pair of panties in an odd location. That's weird, she usually keeps the set together. Hmmm… Mulder, bedspread, panties. For a milisecond, time stood still.

She is going to kill him.

XXXXXXXX

"Ugh! Oh Scully!" Mulder finished what was started in her hotel room in the shower. After feeling that silk and then picturing Scully naked, he couldn't turn it off. When he came, it felt like a volcano erupting. He leaned his head against the shower wall and let the warm water wash over him. Things could not go on this way anymore. He had to have her and he was going to get her.

As he dried himself off, a knock came at the door and he hastily dressed in his robe to receive his duds for the evening. Armani always included complimentary things (at least for regulars like him) and with the shirt and vest there was some samples of cologne, men's lotion and a new catalogue. Mulder wondered what it would be like to be a male model. He remembered fantasizing that he posed for GQ and Playgirl. He wouldn't need Dial-A-Date then.

He dressed in his business suit and went downstairs to make arrangements and the concierge was more than helpful. Between them, Mulder planned 3 days of surf and turf complete with reservations and tips on how to avoid the most crowds. He even arranged a few surprises for his stunning date. If he didn't win her over with this stuff, nothing would.

XXXXXXXX

It took Scully over 20 minutes of soaking in decadently scented water to calm down. That explains where her underwear had been disappearing to over the years. Mulder was a piece of work, but after she thought about it, she decided rather than kill or expose him (ha—expose), she would get him back. The outfit she bought was a good start, but she could be a killer tease if she wanted to be.

It was over an hour later, but she emerged from her bath and came out to find a note from her partner where she left the credit card.

 _Scully,_

 _We have reservations tonight at 8pm for dinner. I'm come get you at 7:30. Take a nap because we are staying up late._

 _M_

XXXXXXXX

Mulder was dressed and ready. When he knocked on the connecting door, he heard Scully telling him he could enter. When he walked in, there she was. _*My god*_

Scully's outfit was barely there. It was mostly black and had a plunging neckline that displayed a delicious quarter of her breasts and the hem stopped mid-thigh. What was missing were the sides and back. The sides were crisscrossed strings of bright red showing all her curves and the back was so low, he could see her tattoo almost in its entirety. _*Holy fuck*_ The red stilettos and bare legs were the cherry on top of a Danalicious sundae.

Scully didn't straighten her hair either, it fell in soft waves almost to her shoulders and she had outlined her eyes with black makeup that made her peacock blue eyes grab a man by the balls. Mulder could barely move, but he did to wipe his mouth because he was drooling.

"Wow." Now, _*he*_ was monosyllabic.

"Do you like?" Scully twirled and showed off. "Was your money well spent?"

"Hell, yeah." Mulder rarely cursed aloud, but this was a necessary exception.

"You look nice too, Mulder." Scully walked (slinked) to grab her purse. "Ready when you are."

"Uh…"

"Are you okay?" Scully tried to look innocent, but after 7 years of partnership, he knew she was playing him. However, there was no way to defend from this kind of attack. He was going down… _*mayday!...mayday!*_

"Uh…Um…" Mulder was struggling and all his thoughts about controlling this evening fled. "Uh…Let's go?" The 10,000 watt smile almost killed him, but he managed to put himself in automatic drive and escorted her out the door.

XXXXXXXX

Scully enjoyed the helpless look on Mulder's face immensely. If he wanted to use her items to get off, he can see what the whole package is like and dream. Of course, she was just as curious about him as he was about her, but they were partners and it wasn't allowed—even if they weren't working on a case at the moment. She was amused that even when they reached the restaurant, he still hadn't recovered. She barely got 5 words out of him on the way there and even less as they were seated.

It was gratifying to be treated as a woman by the man she spent many night fantasizing about. She almost laughed as he went to guide her by touching her lower back, only to find there was no barrier. He pulled back and then placed his hand almost possessively over that spot. The amusement died as the heat from his hand infused her skin and he claimed that area yet again. Scully didn't realize when she got the tattoo, that she was trying to wrest Mulder's control away, but she was. Tonight was proving it didn't work and she may have gotten more than she bargained for. This could spell trouble.

They looked over the menu and Mulder had buried his head in the display, but she caught a look from him and was mesmerized. He was hungry, but not for food. That gaze, could melt steel and it was slicing through the Ice Queen quite efficiently. Yeah, she was in danger. There had to be a way to regain control.

"What are you thinking of having?" Scully tried to add lightness to her voice, but the responding look was ravenous.

"Scully," Mulder put down the menu, "Do you have any idea how sensual you look tonight?"

Her eyes got wide. She didn't expect him to be so direct.

"There are at least 10 men in this restaurant that can keep their eyes off of you. I'm one of them."

"You've barely spoken to me."

"I'm afraid of what I might say." Mulder sighed. "I guess I asked for this, didn't I?"

"I thought you liked the outfit."

"I do…too much." He ran his fingers through his hair. "I need you to keep me in check this evening. I don't want to do anything that either of us may regret later. OK?"

Scully understood. Mulder was quite handsome tonight. With that open throat showing a sprinkling of chest hair, she was squirming in her seat too. "Ok, Mulder. We are just going to enjoy each other's company—right?"

His smoldering stare continued. "Yeah. I'm enjoying."

Scully lowered her eyes. "Do you want to start off with some wine?"

"Definitely."

Almost as if by magic, the waiter arrived. Even that man raked his eyes over her. Mulder was right, there were other men staring too. "Yes, sir?"

"A bottle of your best white wine." Mulder touched his nose.

"Very good, sir." He left and Mulder grabbed her hand. Scully looked at it like an alien craft.

"I have a surprise for you." The waiter returned with a vase filled with 7 red roses, in bloom and sprinkled lightly with gold dust. "We've been together for 7 years and I wanted to celebrate that and express how much your friendship has meant to me. I don't know where I would be without you."

Scully had to work on not tearing up. This was the most romantic event that had ever happened to her. "Mulder…"

"Shhh… Just accept my gratitude."

"Thank you."

The wine came and they ordered their meal. Scully went with the grilled chicken and Mulder had a steak. She noticed that her wine glass was being kept full. At this point, she didn't care. Her partner could be a bastard at times, but not now. She would grant him anything—if he asked. She hoped he would.

XXXXXXXX

It took most of the meal to recover from seeing Scully dressed so risqué that he might have to go back and change his pants after having an unauthorized explosion. He wanted slinky and he got it. Finally, Mulder managed to refocus on his ultimate plan and put it into action.

He knew he had wowed her with the roses and he could sense that she was open to falling into bed together, but when they woke up, she would regret it as a moment of weakness and that wasn't going to do. He wanted to keep her.

Yes, he was plying her with wine, but that was just Phase I. After they finished their meal, they drove to a bar called Mac Dintons and Phase II began. Mulder wanted to see her dance—especially in that outfit. They got a little table and the amount of men staring at his date was getting annoying. _*Back off, buds*_

"I'm going to get a whiskey. What do you want?"

"Mulder, you are trying to get me drunk." He could see Scully blush even in the darkness.

"Actually, I want you to dance. Who do I have to kill for that?"

Scully laughed. "I'll dance. I like the music."

"Good, what do you want from the bar?"

"Just a coke."

"Okay…" Mulder left and was tempted to make that a rum and coke, but she would agree later to upping the ante. He needed her relaxed for Phase III to work. He was coming back, when he noticed a man talking to Scully. He was a big Latino brute and he had Scully pressed up against the wall.

"Hey!" Mulder yelled over the music. "Back off, buddy." The man turned and he was impressive, but Mulder didn't flinch.

"Is she with you?" The large man didn't look convinced.

"Yes. Move along." The Latino man sized Mulder up and then left.

"Thanks, he was getting aggressive." Scully sipped her Coke.

"All part of the service." Mulder tipped back his bourbon. "Ready to dance?"

XXXXXXXX

Scully was worried when this huge man approached her and started asking her questions. Mulder was jockeying for service at the bar and she was quite alone. There was no place to keep her Sig Sauer on that outfit so she left it in the car. She was considering using her stiletto as a weapon when Mulder returned. Surprisingly the man left, but she had a bad feeling about the whole thing.

Mulder chugged his whiskey in one gulp. The man rarely drank. In fact, he barely had one glass of wine throughout dinner. They didn't finish the bottle, but she suspected that most of it was consumed by her based on the spinning in her head. When Mulder held out his hand, she accepted and he led her to the dance floor.

 _Mac Dintons_ had an outside dancing area and in the warm Florida night, this was the better place to be. It was crowded, but not overly so—being off season—so they found a spot and boogied to the beat. It was one of those electronica, pop, mainstream numbers that increased the intensity as the music went along. Mulder was a good dancer and didn't take his eyes off of her for a second.

Scully figured that since he paid for the outfit, he might as well get the maximum effect. Besides, she owed him for rifling through her underwear and wanted the man to suffer. Her gyrations, swung her hips provocatively and her moves let all the attending males know that her breasts were the real thing. Mulder was drooling again, she had noticed that in the hotel room, and glad to see that she still had what it takes.

After about 3 songs, they decided to rest. Those electronica pieces were upwards of 10 minutes or more, so they were at it for a while. That's when it started and it was over almost as quickly. The Latino dude came up to them and asked her to dance. When Scully refused, Mulder _*again*_ told him to beat it, but this time, the man wasn't taking 'no' for an answer.

The large man grabbed Scully's arm and Mulder went into action. The ensuing fight was broken up quickly by the bouncers and all three of them were ejected from the bar. Mulder had a cut on his face and the Latino was likely going to have a black eye. The swollen lip looked painful too.

"Sorry, Scully." Mulder tried to apologize as they walked to the car. "I lost my temper."

"S'okay. I think that guy was looking for a fight. I'm sorry I got you into that."

"It's that damn outfit. It makes men want you."

"Let's go back to the hotel."

"I don't want the night to end like this." Mulder was sulking.

Scully looked at her partner with compassion. He went through a lot of trouble for tonight and he deserved it to end on his terms. "Okay. What now?"

"How about we get a bottle of something and play a drinking game?"

"What? A drinking game?" Her mind was quick to assess the implications. That was a bad idea. "I don't know…"

"We have three days, Scully. Let loose."

She thought about it. When is the last time she did something like this? If she couldn't trust Mulder, who could she trust? "What's the game?"

"Truth or Dare."


	4. Chapter 4

Act III – Precision

Mulder had successfully implemented Phase III. The fight at the bar wasn't part of the plan, but the Game was. He had to find a way to get his stoic, measured, tight-lipped partner into revealing some of her secrets. This was the best idea he could come up with and he knew that he needed a little grease for the wheels. They bought a bottle of tequila and went back to the hotel.

"Do I have to keep this dress on?" Scully was standing with one hip out. He could see every inch of that hip too. _*Hoo boy*_

Amazingly she agreed to the Game, but he didn't want to torture her (or himself) by her wearing that delicious, scrump-licious, slink-icious outfit while he probed her deepest secrets and found out how to win her permanently.

"No. Put on something comfortable. I'll change too." Mulder walked into his room and stripped down to his undies and then removed them. If the opportunity arose (he was rising already), he didn't want any barriers between them. He put on his robe and promised himself that he wouldn't take advantage, but if she initiated first…

When he returned to her room, Scully had on her pajamas and a robe with pink fuzzy slippers. He always found those slippers cute. The frivolity was so un-Scully like, but that's why he needed to test her boundaries. She was a puzzle and while he may never completely solve her, he wanted more pieces to play with.

"What's the point and rules of this game, Mulder?" Scully was looking less than willing. _*She will eventually forgive him—she always does*_

"I think after 7 years that we should know more about each other."

"I think we know all the important things already."

Mulder stared at his heart's desire. "I want to know the 'unimportant' things."

Scully cocked her head. "Are you trying to profile me?"

"Not exactly." _*Yes exactly*_ "I'm trying to get closer to my partner. Is there a problem with that?" Scully didn't answer, but the look she gave revealed her disbelief. Mulder put the bottle of tequila on the table with two shot glasses.

"You have played 'Truth or Dare' before. Each person gets a turn and they ask if the other wants a 'Truth' or 'Dare'. The only rules are that you must be willing to be completely honest if you choose 'Truth' or willing to perform the 'Dare'. The 'Dare', that must be performed in the room, is something that is possible without being life threatening. There is one follow up question allowed if 'Truth' is chosen, but it must be directly related. Any questions?"

"I would like to expand the 'Dare' option to the hotel grounds. There isn't much to do in here."

"Agreed. Anything else?"

"How does the tequila come in?"

"Anyone choosing a 'Dare' must take a shot before doing it."

Scully smirked. "So, that encourages someone to tell the 'Truth' or they will get drunk very fast."

Mulder smiled back. "Yep."

"How do we determine who wins?"

"Ten rounds each. There isn't a 'winner', just completion."

"What if I refuse to answer a question or perform the dare?"

Mulder stared at her. "That is a ground rule. You cannot refuse. It's like any other game, you agree to the rules and then play."

"What if I don't want to answer the question? Can I change to a Dare?"

He thought about that. "There are 10 rounds. You can change your choice ONCE and only once. Fair?"

"Fair." Scully tapped her fuzzy pink toe. "Alright. I'll play."

"Good. You ask first."

XXXXXXXX

"Truth or Dare?" Scully was nervous. She didn't expect this and was worried about the questions that could be asked. It was nice of Mulder to offer to go first.

"Truth." Mulder stared at her in challenge. He was up to something and she had to be efficient with her responses.

"What were you doing in my room today before I found you wrapped in the bedsheet?" She saw the panic of her partner's face and smiled.

Mulder took a deep breath and blew it out. "I was masturbating."

She suspected that. "Follow up question. Were you using my underwear and why?"

"That's two questions, but I'll answer both. Just keep in mind that you only deserve one answer." Scully watched the flush creep up his neck. "Yes, I was using your blue satin panties. Why? Because I like the smell of you and it gets me off. Your turn. Truth or Dare?"

Scully was stunned. He admitted it. This Game was serious. "Dare."

Mulder poured the tequila. _*Shit*_ She drank. _*God that stuff is strong*_

"I dare you to take your clothes off and let me look at you for 5 minutes."

Now the flush was creeping up her body. Mulder has seen her naked before, but not for 5 uninterrupted minutes. The closest he got was Antarctica and he had a lot of other concerns to deal with rather than ogling. Now, he was going to ogle. With aplomb, she stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"Nuh uh. Right here."

"I'll disrobe there and then come out. I didn't agree to a strip tease."

Mulder nodded and she went into the bathroom and took off her clothes. She comforted herself in that he has seen it before and walked out—head high.

Mulder walked around her and leaned over her slender frame. His face was so close that she could feel his hot breath. She could tell he wanted to touch her, but they both knew that was not in the dare context. When he knelt and examined her tattoo, she could feel her heat increasing. He spent a long time back there examining the Ouroboros that she got in Philadelphia. That colorful serpent eating it's own tail was a symbol of eternal renewal and she got it trying to get away from Mulder. He has never gotten to see it in depth before. She could tell he was fascinated.

Scully watched the clock on the wall and Mulder took every minute eyeing her breasts, her muff, tattoo and derriere. It was embarrassing and she had to rethink doing a 'Dare' in the future. This was just number one.

"Times up." Scully gratefully announced. She walked back into the bathroom and put her pajamas back on. When she came out, Mulder was looking very satisfied with himself.

"Your turn," Mulder intoned and Scully was tempted to smack him, but she agreed to the game. Luckily the tequila was working it's magic and the embarrassment was dissipating quickly.

She could do the same thing to him, but she had a feeling it wouldn't matter. He could pick 'Dare' and she was ready for that, but if she wanted to know a truth about Fox Mulder, what would it be?

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

XXXXXXXX

Scully was already off kilter. Good. He needed her off balance to get into her mind…and then eventually into her pants. Mulder accepted that tonight may not be the night, but he is going to get all the ammunition to made a full assault later. By picking 'Truth' he is giving Scully a chance at finding out his true intentions. He hoped she didn't ask that specific question, but it wouldn't take her long to figure out that he was playing the long Game and had a nefarious motive. He waited for her question. It wasn't what he expected.

"Are you attracted to me in a sexual way?" Scully tried not to blush—but she did.

"Yes. You are a beautiful, desirable woman." He watched her eyes grow big again.

"Follow up. Why haven't you done anything about it?"

Mulder looked her square in the eye. "You didn't want me to and I was afraid of losing what we had. I would rather just keep you as a friend than lose you entirely." Scully didn't take her eyes off him. He told the truth. "I guess that means it's my turn. Truth or Dare?"

He waited while she thought on the question. After the last Dare, he was expecting a 'Truth'. He was right.

"Truth."

 _*Ah, Finally*_

"Do you love me?"

This time, Scully stared unflinchingly at him. "Yes."

"Follow up. Like a lover or like a friend?"

She lowered her eyes. "We aren't lovers, are we? Like a friend."

 _*Shit*_ He blew it. If she picked 'Truth' again, he knew what he was going to ask. She wouldn't sneak out of the next one. She smiled smugly and put the question to him. This was round #3 for Mulder and he decided to loosen his inhibitions too.

"Dare." He could tell that the tequila was having an effect of Scully already. Secretly, he was hoping she would pick another dare so she was even looser.

"I dare you to skinny dip in the hotel pool. You have to walk down there naked."

Mulder wanted to laugh. That was a good one. He might be arrested, but having Scully watch his hot and delicious bod walk through the halls was a dream come true. "You have to ensure that I'm doing that. Follow me."

"Wait!" She handed him a full shot glass of tequila and he drank. Then, he disrobed showing that he was already naked and started to walk out the door.

"I hope you have the key card? I have no place to keep it." He looked back to find her attention fixated on his rump. He worked out, it showed. He wasn't ashamed. The eyeful he got of his partner was exhilarating as now…she sees him.

Scully met his eyes briefly. "Uh…yeah. I got it."

Mulder chuckled to himself and they left. Thankfully, the pool was only one floor below because the hotel guests that they passed expressed either shock and panic or appreciation. If they looked like they were going to call the police, Mulder let them know that he lost a bet and that seemed to satisfy most of them. One man and woman eyed Mulder and Scully, then offered their room number. Scully was still dressed in her robe and fuzzies, but completely flushed by the time they made it to the pool room.

When they entered, the 5 guests stilled, then one began applauding. Soon the rest joined in, Mulder took a bow and dove into the pool. When he came up and shook off the excess water he got a treat. Scully was standing there, her eyes heavy with arousal. Wow. Aroused Scully. She licked her lips as he walked out of the pool and stood dripping before her. Her gaze was focused on his manhood which even relaxed was impressive. Mulder was tempted to touch himself, but they weren't ready for that…yet.

"See anything you like, Scully?"

She raised her eyes to his face and he almost took her right then. That woman was damn sexy—pink fuzzies and all.

"Ugh…Um…Mulder?"

He smiled devilishly. "I think we had better get back in our room, before I'm arrested."


	5. Chapter 5

Act IV – Confrontation

Scully was trembling. She didn't expect that reaction from seeing a naked Mulder. After all, she had treated him multiple times and seen every part of him including his privates, but this…was different. He had no shame in his game. Mulder stood in front of her, wet and glistening and asked if she saw anything that she liked. Hell, yes. She liked the whole package and had for a while. He was baiting her, but she couldn't figure out why he chose to do this now. If her partner chooses 'Truth' next time, she will ask. Unfortunately, it was her turn to make a choice.

"Truth or Dare, Scully." Mulder was lounging in his robe back in the room. She now knew that he was naked under there and that was part of the trembling. She wanted him and there had to be a way to avoid revealing that. However, after the last dare, 'Truth' seemed safer.

"Truth."

"Will you have sex with me?"

 _*Wow—there it is.*_

"Clarifying question." Scully hoped to bide for time to come up with a truthful, but vague answer. "Do you mean hypothetically, in the future or right now?" She watched as he considered his answer.

"Right now."

 _*Daymn*_ There was no way out of that one.

"No." She was being truthful. This was a much too dangerous situation to even go there.

Mulder was unfazed. "What will it take to change your mind? Be specific."

 _*Shit*_ "Ugh…" Scully was good and trapped. If she said 'nothing' she would be lying. If she told him her fears, he would break them down. This wasn't working out at all. She tried to be vague. "There are…reasons that I think that would be a bad idea."

He wagged a finger. "I said be specific."

"Mulder?..." Scully was whining.

"Are you taking your one out and changing to a dare or are you going to answer the question?"

"I'm taking my out." Scully didn't want to tell him that she as already in love with him and sleeping with her partner would only make it worse. Sure, he was attracted to her, but he seemed to be attracted to any decent female that had the capability of movement. He didn't want _*her*_ , he just wanted to dip his wick.

Mulder looked disappointed, but he responded. "I dare you to kiss me for not less than 5 minutes. We can go longer if you want."

Scully gasped. That was insidious. "Mulder!" she started, but was cut off.

"Too late to change your mind. Take a drink and kiss me, Scully."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder wished that she had simply answered the question, but he was getting compensated as he was going to taste those petal lips for at least 5 minutes. He was hoping she wanted to go longer—he did. Scully swigged the tequila and came close. She knew he was naked under the robe. Sitting down next to him, she checked the clock and then leaned forward. Mulder wasted no time and pulled her into his lap and his mouth descended on hers.

At first she struggled, but stopped and tightened her lips—determined not to let him in. Silly girl. Mulder pinched her tush and she gasped, so he swept in and plundered her mouth. He could feel her trembling, but it could be from fear, but he sensed it wasn't. It was arousal and she was trying to deny it. Mulder wasn't going to let her. He tasted every hollow and sucked on her lips. _*God, she was delicious*_ Soon, she stopped fighting him—but she never reciprocated. Technically, that was a violation of the dare, but he wasn't going to press it. Having her quivering flesh in his arms was enough for now. Mulder enjoyed her for almost 10 minutes before she pushed to let her up. His erection had to have been felt—she was laying across his lap after all.

"That was…enjoyable." Mulder raised her up and allowed her to go back to her chair. "What did you think?"

Scully was shaken, but she shook her head and looked at him with unfocused eyes. "Mulder, why are you doing this to me?" She was still trembling.

Mulder held her gaze and knelt in front of the woman he loved. "I'll accept that as my #5 question and I choose, 'Truth'." Scully was significantly affected by the tequila, he had better call it soon. "Do you really want to know?"

She nodded.

"Because I want you, and you won't let me have you. I have to find a way around that damn wall you have built because we could be so much more. Scully, the Game isn't over, but I think it is for tonight. We have a big day at the beach tomorrow. I hope you bought a sexy bikini, because I'm looking forward to seeing you in it."

"I'm tired." Scully's eyes started to glaze over. The booze was sinking in. He picked her up and nestled her underneath the covers. Every fiber of decorum said he should to go back to his room, but he couldn't. Turning off all the lights, he spooned in behind her. This was heaven and he'll catch hell for it tomorrow, but he was weak and needed to be close to her. His arms enveloped her in a protective embrace and they both fell into an alcohol induced sleep.

XXXXXXXX

"Ow! My head!" Scully was whining as she woke up to an empty bed. Trying to remember the events of last night was hard, but they came flooding back. Mulder slept with her. Where was he? She flipped her feet over the side and tried to stand. After the 3rd try, she made it. No more tequila. What is it that they say? 'One tequila, two tequila, three tequila—Floor.' She had two and several glasses of wine. Shit, no wonder she felt bad. She hardly ever drank so she had no resistance.

The clock said it was 8am. Fine. She wasn't sure that was an important point, but it was nice to know. The connecting door was open, probably so Mulder could keep tabs on her and she could hear the shower running in his room. Closing the door, she stumbled into her own bathroom and decided a shower was the best thing, she might fall back to sleep in the tub.

She scrubbed, lathered and lotioned. The warm water had her feeling much better until she walked out in her towel to find a fit and groomed Mulder sitting on her bed.

"How did you sleep?"

"Mulder! I'm not dressed." Scully scrunched up the towel, but it only made it worse.

"I can see that and I'm appreciating it. Once you get your bikini on, we get some breakfast and hit the beach. By the way, I'm hoping the bikini covers less than that towel."

Scully huffed as she retreated into the bathroom, found her robe and came back out. She tried not to notice Mulder staring at her butt as she looked for clothing. "Thanks to you, I have a hangover. I'm not sure I'm ready for the beach."

"Sure you are. Take some aspirin—worked for me. If we go early, we will beat the crowds and it won't be too hot. Suit up, partner!"

She wheeled on him. "This Game you are playing is over. I can't afford to play 20 questions with you and I'm done."

"Nuh uh. You agreed. It is your 5th turn."

"Mulder!" She spun around, but he was right behind her and lifted her chin.

"I'm not giving up, Scully. You promised to play the Game and you promised the beach. I want both."

Scully could hear the unsaid statement…'I want you too', but Mulder had boxed her in very efficiently. She did promise him the beach even before the Game.

"I chose 'Dare', but no tequila." She had to see this through.

Mulder smiled. "Okay, no tequila. I dare you to have breakfast with me, swim with me in the ocean, lay with me on the beach and lunch with me wearing your bikini. Nothing else." He quickly amended. "You can wear sandals."

"I'm going to make you pay for this, Mulder…" Scully stomped into the bathroom, put on the emerald green, itsy, bitsy, teeny, weeny, revealing bosom bikini and walked out. "Can I bring my cover up and clothes in case they threaten to arrest me?"

"Sure, but they won't arrest you. They will just stare helplessly with big puppy dog eyes—like me." Mulder walked to the door. "Come on, my sweet and don't forget to strut."

XXXXXXXX

This was another dream come true. Scully was true to her word and they had breakfast while he watched that heaving bosom rise and fall with every breath. _*Rrawr*_ However, he wasn't the only one watching and he had to give them 'the eye'. Perverts. Then, when they got to the beach, she tried to put on sunscreen and Mulder nearly got into another fight beating off the men offering to help. Really? One of them looked 15 and the other was 70, if he was a day.

The highlight was watching Scully jump the waves. She was a decent swimmer, but the waves were a good size this day and in order to stay upright while wading, when they came, you jumped up and avoided the under current from knocking you down. Seeing those breasts bounce and jiggle was a special treat. _*Yum*_

She had to keep putting sunscreen on and Mulder finally pulled her into the shade. That alabaster skin doesn't handle near equator sunlight well. However, she didn't have makeup on either. Every freckle and that lovely mole on her lip were in all their glory. If Mulder wasn't already in love with her, he would be doomed now.

Scully had eaten a decent breakfast. Probably because she needed to recover from the night before, but lunch was disappointing. A fruit plate. Wow. He is going to have to have a talk about her nutritional needs. She still wasn't back to her pre-cancer weight although he wasn't complaining—her figure was perfect, but a few more pounds wouldn't hurt.

Mulder wondered when she was going to call him on what he said to her last night. He admitted that he wanted her and she was ignoring it. It was possible she didn't remember, but unlikely. She remembered that he slept with her so it must a revamp of the Queen of Denial. Ugh. This woman had more layers than an onion.

Today was the official 1st day of their mini vacation, but they had to be back at work on Monday so the third day would be spent travelling. He had to move fast. He tapped her on the arm as she speared a piece of pineapple. "I choose 'Truth'." When she looked up at him, she smiled.

"Give me a minute." She finished eating that piece and then opened her bag and put her wrap on. Her turn was over.

Scully leaned across the table. "Describe, in detail, your relationship with Diana Fowley."

 _*Holy Shit*_ This was probably one of the last things he ever intended to tell her. This is going to be ugly.

"Ugh…She worked with me on the X-files, she left then she came back. Now she is dead." _*Please, please accept that*_

Scully was on her game. "I already know that. This isn't follow up, because you didn't answer the original question. 'in detail' means: how did you meet, what was the nature of your relationship, why did she leave?"

Mulder decided to suck it up. "We met at a conference, we worked on the X-files, got married and she left me."

"You married her?" The quiet disbelief in Scully's voice was heartbreaking.

"Is this a follow up?"

"No." The tone turned hard. "I'm not sure I want to know any more."

He had to fix this. "Scully, I was young and inexperienced. I was on the rebound and Diana took advantage of that. If you wanted to know why I gave her the benefit of the doubt when she returned it was because I felt I owed it to her."

Scully wasn't looking at him anymore. If he wanted to be cruel, he could ask her about Jack Willis, Ed Jerse and especially Daniel Waterson, but that would only make things worse. If Diana comes in between them now, that would the ultimate irony considering how the bitch is dead.

"Please look at me."

Scully turned and stared at him. "You didn't think it important enough to tell me?"

"We were married 5 months. That's not a real marriage, Scully. She walked out on me and sent an annulment from overseas. Please don't be angry with me. If I had told you back then, you…I'm not sure what you would have done. You didn't like her."

"I had good reason." She stood. "It's mid-day. Do you want to take a nap and hit the clubs tonight?"

Mulder sunk into the chair. Scully was pissed. "No, I want you to forgive me."

"Forgive you for what?"

 _*Oh, god*_ The bricks he knocked out of the wall last night just got rebuilt.


	6. Chapter 6

Act V – Certainty

Scully was mad. The non-committal, The Quest comes first…must find my sister…here's a keychain—Special Agent Fox Mulder _*married*_ that witch. She heard what he said last night about wanting her. Huh. He went after Diana Fowley just fine, but she had to wait 7 years. What a crock. That's it. She has been wasting her time with a man that doesn't understand devotion and trust the way he should. Fuck him.

Mulder drove her back to the hotel and she went into her room without a second glance. Screw him and his Game. She had today and tomorrow in Tampa and Scully decided she was getting laid. Mulder may have a hot bod, but there are other men that do too. She was going to find one and do the wild thing.

There was a knock on the connecting door, but she ignored it. Scully packed up her slinky dress, shoes cosmetics and threw on some jeans and a tee shirt. She needed to get out of his orbit for a while. Dialing for a cab, she intended just to go for a walk and see what developed. The knocking at the door became insistent, but she didn't answer. When her phone rang and the cab was here, she headed out. Mulder was waiting for her.

"Stop, Scully. We need to talk about this."

"No we don't, Mulder. I've given you your slinky dress, your bikini and even played your Game for a while. I'm done. Don't wait up."

"I can't let you leave." Mulder stood in the hallway. "Just calm down before you do something that you'll regret."

Scully laughed. "Or that _*you'll*_ regret. It's about time I do something for myself." She tried to get past him.

"Please! You aren't being fair."

"I've been more than fair, Mulder. I've been patient, tolerant, understanding and hopeful. That's all ended 30 minutes ago. Like I said, don't wait up—I doubt I'll be home tonight."

"I won't have you with another man!"

Scully gave him a scathing glare. "You have no say in this and if my cab leaves without me, I will be even more pissed than I am now. Step aside, Mulder."

They had started to gather spectators so Mulder moved and Scully walked down the stairs to the ground floor.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder let her get ahead and then raced downstairs just in time to catch the number of the cab. Scully wasn't thinking straight and she was going to get into trouble. It is Ed Jerse all over again. Mulder accepted that the Philadelphia disaster was his fault. She even ended up with a tattoo! He could have postponed his Graceland vacation, he could have gotten her a desk—hell—he could have bought one out of his own pocket. He was being an ass because she was cooling to him, but his brief and ill-advised marriage to Diana Fowley had nothing to do with Scully. She had to understand that.

He ran back upstairs, grabbed his keys and strapped on his sidearm, covering it with his shirt. He called the cab company and lied saying his girlfriend forgot her keys and he needed to bring them to her if they could tell him where they dropped her off. Mulder guessed that the man had heard this excuse before, but when Mulder offered to triple the fare, the cabbie put him on hold. A few minutes and a credit card charge later, he knew where she went. It was going to be hard to find her there, but how many gorgeous redheads in Tampa, Florida can there be?

XXXXXXXX

Scully knew she was acting a little irrationally, but she really did need to get away from Mulder and do something for herself. Banging a strong hunk of a man sounds just like what the doctor ordered. Maybe she should start off slow and just get the feel for the area. She asked the cabbie where a good place to go shopping was and he suggested Hyde Park Village, so she asked to go there. When she arrived, it was the right place to fit her mood.

It was a 'village' for all intents and purposes. There was a lot of open green space and areas for performances surrounded by shops. Scully walked around and peered in the windows for a while. She started getting hungry so she went into a quaint bakery and waited behind a tall, handsome blond man as the clerk was helping someone else. When the giant briefly looked behind and saw her, he smiled.

"Wow. You sure are pretty, little lady. Come here often?"

 _*Bingo—we have a winner*_ Scully smiled back.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder arrived at Hyde Park and started searching. She could be anywhere by now. Think red… About 30 minutes later, on the other side of the park, he saw her talking to a large man. Mulder was irritated as the blond seemed interested and was standing _*very*_ close to his partner. He headed for them.

XXXXXXXX

Scully purchased her scone and the man waited for her. They had struck up a nice conversation while they waited in line. His name was Brad, he was visiting from Montana and he was looking for things to do in Tampa. Perfect. Scully said she was from D.C. and also looking for things to do. By the time they walked out of the store, they agreed to find something to do—together. It was nice to know she still had what it took to pick up a man.

They talked for 15 minutes outside and mentioned they were both single, enjoyed long walks on the beach and had no plans for dinner.

Brad grinned wickedly. "We could go back to my hotel and ask the concierge about restaurants…or we could go up to my room and see if there is something in there that will build our appetite. What do you think, Dana?"

She put a hand on his arm and was about to answer when a huge bellow came from a dark, angry man.

"Scully! What _*the hell*_ do you think you are doing?"

Brad looked at her. "I thought you said you were single."

"I am." She glared at the approaching Mulder. "That is my partner—my work partner. We are here on business."

"He seems to have a different idea about your relationship. Do you want me to get rid of him?"

"No, I will." Scully waited until Mulder was closer so she didn't have to yell. "Mulder, I don't how you found me, but I made my feelings quite clear. Go back to the hotel."

"No, Scully. You aren't thinking this through. Just stop and wait until you calm down. I said I was sorry."

Brad stepped forward. "Look, pal. Dana and I are having a private conversation—one to which you have _*not*_ been invited. We are leaving. Don't follow." The blond took Scully by the shoulders and turned her around.

Before they got two steps, Mulder grabbed Scully's hand and pulled. That caused Brad to spin around and land a heavy right hook right against the side of Mulder's head. The agent didn't go down, but recovered enough to reciprocate and his blow landed also. The men traded punches as a crowd gathered. No one was willing to walk into the middle of those large men and try to break it up. It lasted only about a minute before Mulder swept Brad's feet from underneath him and the blond giant went down heavily. Mulder pulled his weapon.

"Stay right there."

"Mulder!" Scully screamed and she wasn't the only one. "Put that away!"

"You're crazy!" Brad sputtered as Mulder slowly holstered his sidearm.

Scully pulled her badge and showed it to the crowd. "It's ok, we're FBI. This is under control—isn't it, Mulder?" The embarrassed agent nodded.

The downed man scrambled up and looked at Scully. "I'm sorry, but I can't be around someone who has a crazy, jealous… _*partner*_ -work related or not. I think you two need to have a talk. Goodbye, Dana." Brad pushed through the crowd and fled.

Scully sighed, gabbed Mulder's arm and pulled him away. "We need to get out of here before the police come. Can you imagine explaining this to Skinner? Where's the car?"


	7. Chapter 7

Act VI - Demand

Scully said nothing to Mulder the entire drive back. Her partner mumbled some apologies and something about how he lost his head, but she really wasn't listening. She couldn't believe he pulled a gun on the man! They both could have been arrested.

Up in her hotel room, Scully tried to shut the door on him, but he put his foot in the crack.

"We have to talk. Are you ending our partnership—our friendship over this?"

That got her attention. Maybe she was being a little unreasonable. Her heart had slowed after watching two men fight over her and Mulder nearly shooting Brad. She didn't even know the man's last name. She released the door and sat at her computer—waiting.

Mulder pulled up another chair and got very close. "You scared me. He could have been—a murderer! Rapist! Anyone!"

"Like Ed Jerse. I know you want to say it." Scully met his eyes.

He sighed. "Were you really going to sleep with him?"

"Is that one of your 'Truth' questions, Mulder?"

His nose flared and he ground out his answer. "Yes! Were you?"

Scully moved away from him. She thought that was best before she answered with a nod. Mulder came after her and pulled her sharply to him. She tried to fight him for a few seconds, but when she saw his distraught face, she leaned into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

"Oh, god, Scully! I'm sorry!" There were tears in his voice. "You wouldn't let me love you, but you were going to do it with a complete stranger? Why?"

"Is that a follow-up?"

"Fuck the Game." Mulder looked tortured. "Why?"

She pulled away. "I would sleep with Brad and we would go our separate ways without any responsibility to each other. With you…it could ruin everything we have."

He waved his arms around. " _*This*_ isn't ruining everything? I could have lost you. Dammit, Scully!"

Mulder advanced and pushed her onto the bed. He covered her with his body and pinned her to the mattress. Her eyes were wide at his aggression, but she shouldn't have been surprised after what he did earlier, but she was worried. When his lips came down on hers, they were bruising and she tried to struggle, but he had her trapped. Scully could pull a move from defense training, but she found she didn't want to. She was ready to stop running.

Soon, his lips softened as she stopped fighting him and he began tasting her. One of his hands slid under her shirt and she gasped, giving him the opening to deepen the kiss. When he reached her breast, he just rubbed his palm over the fabric and flicked at the rising bud there.

Scully found herself responding to him. As he explored her mouth, she heard moaning and it was her! Mulder's erection was digging into her hip and she wanted him. Her hands went to his shirt and she remembered he was still wearing his sidearm. He stilled her hands anyway and pushed them down on either side of her head and held her there. When he looked at her face, the lust was unmistakable. His voice raspy with need.

"Scully… I want you, I have for a long time and you can say 'no' and I'll stop, I would never hurt you that way, but it's not going to change the fact that I need to have you and I'm not going to stop coming after you until I get you. Do you want me to continue?" She nodded. "Say it, Scully—no regrets."

"Make love to me, Mulder."

His eyes closed in relief. "We had better get undressed, then."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder rolled off and unclipped his weapon, putting it in the side drawer. When he turned back around Scully was sitting up on the bed, her hair rumpled and looking thoroughly kissed. The white tee shirt was slight raised from his explorations and as he pulled his shirt over his head, he knew he was going to enjoy this experience as nothing he had ever felt before.

He has been celibate for 5 years waiting for this woman and now she has agreed to give herself to him. Mulder held out his hand as he lifted her from the bed and swung her into his arms. When he bent down to kiss her again, he pushed his hands into her jeans and started to wiggle them off her luscious body.

"I want to feel your skin on mine." He murmured into her mouth.

The jeans fell and he attacked the shirt, pulling hers easily over her head. This time, it was white lace lingerie. It didn't matter to him, she wouldn't be wearing them long enough to matter. She stepped out of the pants and kicked them away, sandals deftly discarded. He started to dip a finger under the waistband, but she moved away.

"You have too many clothes on, Mulder."

"I guess, I will have to fix that, G-woman." Unbuckling his belt, he watched Scully's eyelids grow heavy and she lick her lips in that maddening way. "Stop looking at me like that or I won't get the jeans off in time." She smiled wickedly and Mulder hurried. He took off his briefs and was there in all of his glory. His 8", 1 ½ diameter cock bobbed gently. "You like?"

Scully nodded and started to remove her bra while Mulder worked on her panties. It was almost comical, but when they were done, they were naked—in more ways than one. It was just yesterday that they had exposed their bodies to each other, but now this really meant something. This time they were going to join themselves together in a passionate, frenzied, but deeply intimate way.

Mulder tucked a section of hair behind her ear and cupped her face lovingly. "I hope you know I love you, Dana Scully. I love the friend and agent you are and I'm _*in*_ love with you. I can't wait to make you mine. You will be mine—won't you?"

Those infinite blue eyes met his. _*Wow, she can take a man's breath away.*_ "I already told you that I love you and now I say I'm _*in*_ love with you, Mulder. That's why I was so angry about Diana."

"Don't mention her again. This is our story and I want every good thing coming to us." He kissed her sweetly, then passionately again.

Mulder laid her down on the bed and loomed over her. She was so tiny. His ministrations on her face and neck caused her to make small mewing sounds that was exciting him. Scully was a killer agent. She was a crack shot and, for her size, could take down much bigger men in hand to hand combat. This tigress was submitting to him and he loved it. When he reached her breasts—he went to dine.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder was priming her and she was ready. She wanted him inside her so badly, then suddenly he stopped.

"I want you to take a 'Dare', Scully."

"Now?" She was stunned. Scully was ready to have her best friend and partner pound the daylights out of her and he stops the action.

"Yes." Mulder got up and went to her suitcase. When she saw where he was searching, she blanched. How could he do this to her? He pulled out her 4" vibrator and turned it on. The buzzing noise echoed in the room. "I dare you to use this on yourself—right now."

"Mulder…" The blood drained look was replaced with a creeping flush. Most women (if not all) masturbate—physically, mentally or both. Women can have several orgasms and often don't get completely fulfilled during plain vanilla sex. This helps take up the slack. Of course in her case, that's all she's had because she hadn't been involved with anyone in years.

Scully always traveled with that small device on long trips and made sure it was in her checked luggage with her monthly cycle items to avoid embarrassment during a search of her carry-on bag. She started to ask how he knew it was there, but realized that if he had explored her suitcase for underwear, he would have found this at some point.

"I thought you wanted to have sex, Mulder."

He looked fascinated at the vibrating object. "I do. We will. I want you to show me how you like it because I want to please you Scully. We have all night and all day tomorrow. I want to know every secret."

Scully tried one last to escape. "Will you show me—how _*you*_ do it?"

"If you want to know, yes. You first."

Scully took the travel size vibrator. She had a larger one at home, but this one made less noise and was easily hidden. The flush grew darker. "Uh…I don't know…"

Mulder crawled up on the bed and took the device, rubbing it around her soft muff. "Let me get you started. What position are you in? On your back, side, legs open or shut?"

She was embarrassed, but she realized she shouldn't be. Mulder was a connoisseur of all things perverted. He likes to watch so he is acting quite naturally, for him. Besides, if this is the start of a sexual journey between them two, this will come up eventually. It's actually kinda sweet that he is putting her first. He could have just gotten his and considered her as an afterthought. As unsettling as this was, Mulder was just being Mulder. Go with it.

"I'm on my back. My legs are open."

"Good." He handed it to her and she took her place.

Scully turned the device on, shut her eyes and started to rub herself with it. At first, she just moved the tip around her clit, but as she grew moister, she dipped in into her vagina and rubbed the length up and down. She knew Mulder was looking, but she blocked it out.

"What are you thinking of right now?" Mulder's voice was soothing and she was beginning to relax. The nervousness of revealing her fantasies was easing.

"I'm lost on a tropical island, shipwrecked, and I wander until I find a strange shelter." She continued to rub languidly, gather more moisture, but her words took on a dreamlike state. "There is no one home, but suddenly there is a large creature behind me. I'm afraid and try to run, but he comes out of the shadows and it is a man—dressed primitively, but human. He can't understand me."

"What does he do to you?"

"He comes up and sniffs me. I can see his cock getting hard under the meager clothing." Scully started rubbing faster. "I realize that I have to get out of there, but he doesn't let me get to the door. I know what he is going to do to me." Her rubbing increased.

"Does he hurt you?"

"No—not really. He's never seen a human female before and my breasts fascinate him so he touches them—a lot. Somehow instinct causes him to taste them and he sucks on them hard—bruising me. I pant, but cry out in pain too. That stops him, but he continues to examine my body." Scully had closed her legs and raised her knees as the rubbing got faster.

"He turns me around and touches by bottom and then in between my legs. When he reaches my sex, he sniffs me, then tastes me. He likes it. His cock is erect and he figured out what to do with it. The man isn't unintelligent, just untrained with a woman. He has seen animals in the jungle and knows what he should do. He wastes no time and enters me." Scully pushed the vibrator inside herself. She cracked her eyes to see her partner watching her movements enraptured. His penis was leaking like a sieve and he was holding himself and stroking slowly.

"The creature finds it pleasurable and moves back and forth until he is taking me with all his strength." Scully was rubbing furiously as she was getting close… "Finally, you release and I have no choice, but to accept your seed." Her movements increased and she was almost there… "Uh…..uh…..uh! Oh, god, Mulder, you filled me!"

XXXXXXXX

Mulder almost came right there. That was so sexy. He noticed when 'the creature' changed to reference him. _*He*_ was the creature in her fantasy. That was a big _*wow*_. The ecstasy on her face as she rode the wave was something he will never forget. Scully was panting and leaned into the pillows while she recovered.

"Did you get what you wanted, Mulder?" Scully was watching him out of half lid eyes.

"That and more." He went up to her and pulled her against him. He covered her with the sheet. "That was amazing. I knew you were passionate, but I never dreamed you had such an active imagination." Mulder chuffed. "We are more alike than I thought. I have an active imagination too."

"Are you going to show me how you do it?"

"Right now, I'd rather have you. I've been known to go several rounds a night, but that was 20 years ago. I want to be inside you when I come—just in case there is no second round for a while."

I want you too. Give me a moment. That was intense."

"You got it, partner."

"Why did you do it?" Scully's voice sounded small. "You knew that would embarrass me."

"To sweep it out of the way. I want you free to be with me any way that you like. Ask anything. I'll grant it—if I can."

"What about you? What are your fantasies?"

"I have many, but you'll know my biggest one before we leave Florida. I promise. I want to love you now."

"Love me, Mulder."

XXXXXXXX

Scully turned into him and they kissed. The shared tenderness and passion was back. Mulder kissed his way down her body and reached his destination. She gasped as he parted her legs, but he wanted to be the beast in her tale. They might act out the aggression aspect later, but for now, he wanted to taste her, then take her.

Using his long and lanky fingers, he swirled around her clit like he saw her do with the vibrator. Then, he started licking and suckling. The hard pants from his partner was all he expected. Right before he saw her explode, he entered her and Scully's eyes flew open in shock and surprise. Mulder knew it had been a long time for her and he was a bigger man, but he wanted her to have her fantasy of being invaded.

"Oh god, Mulder—take me!"

He did.

Scully cried out as he thrust powerfully in and out of her. His mind had resorted into the baseness of her fantasy creature and he was consuming her blindly. Her scream near the end mingled with his as he exploded and hot liquid burst forth, coating her insides with his essence. He nearly wept. She was finally—his.


	8. Chapter 8

Act VII – Accuracy

The buttery light streamed through the windows in sunny Tampa, Florida. Scully blinked unsure of where she was and how she got here, until large, masculine hands pulled her closer to an even larger, masculine body. The snuffle/snore in her ear was cute and she realized that last night was no dream. Mulder was here and they were together.

She remembered his insistence of her pleasuring herself as he watched and planned to make him do the same. She wanted to know what he did with her underwear. In the meantime, she was enjoying his scent, his warmth and his possessive hands. Scully could feel the rush of wetness as she recalled how Mulder fought for her against Brad, then pushed her on the bed and told her that he wanted her and was going to get her. If someone had told her 7 years ago that would happen, she would have laughed in their face.

"Mmmm." Mulder hummed as he snuffled her neck. "Scully." It sounded like he went back to sleep, but the movement of his hands as he brushed her breasts and nipples, belied his wakefulness.

"Wake up, sleepyhead. It's our last day of freedom."

The drowsy agent slurred. "I'm good right here."

Scully smirked. Actually, she was good here too, but the facilities and food beckoned. She burned a little energy last night and they didn't have dinner. She was hungry. "I need food, Mulder."

"Food?" He started to come awake. "Yeah. We forgot to eat. Guess I owe you a big meal, Scully. Let's order in. Two helpings of strawberry sauce and whipped cream. If they want to throw in waffles, I'll go with that."

She chuckled, playfully beat on his hands to let her go, then padded to the bathroom. When she returned, a delicious man was propped up in her hotel bed, barely covered with the sheet. He patted the space next to him and she hesitated. If she voluntarily went into his orbit, there may not be a way out.

"Do I get food?"

"Yes. Come here, my sweet."

"Do I get it in the next 20 minutes?"

Mulder huffed and pulled back the sheet, rising from the bed. His member was slowly losing rigidity as he accepted that the basic functions of life had to be attended to first. "You are a hard taskmaster, Agent Scully. Ok, we will eat first, but we are *not* leaving this room. Deal?"

Scully shrugged. "Deal. I want…"

"You are getting waffles with LOTS of strawberry sauce and a can of whipped cream. Would you like anything else? Some protein perhaps? You didn't have any yesterday."

She donned her robe. "When did you start keeping track of my eating habits?"

"Since…" Mulder grew silent. "For a while."

Scully could have kicked herself. Mulder was thinking of her bout of cancer. She had stopped eating because she couldn't keep it down with the drugs and he (and Skinner) were worried about her. She wanted him to feel better. "I'll take two scrambled eggs and toast."

The smile he gave was gratifying. She didn't want to spoil it by telling him she was actually hungry. If he thought it was just to please him—so be it.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder ordered room service. He would have to reimburse the Bureau for this and it was going to bring up a lot of questions. So, fucking what. He wouldn't give her up even if wild elephants tried to drag him away—or a wild Skinner or Brad. That was close. He almost lost her to a stranger. That wasn't happening again. The rest of this day was going to be spent convincing her that he was the only man for her so she will never try to leave again.

He took careful note last night about her fantasy and how she liked to be pleased. Dana Katherine Scully—watch out. He was a good profiler for a reason and now…he was using all his talents on _*her*_.

The food came after Scully and he took separate showers. It was standard movement. There were times over the years that they had to share facilities and it was almost automatic. Knowing that she was fresh and scented was enticing him already, but…she had to eat. So, did he. It took a lot of energy to pound her into that mattress and there will be a repeat soon.

Mulder was surprised that the hotel filled his order correctly. There, on the tray were two orders of waffles, warm syrup, a plate of eggs, toast AND two bowls of strawberry sauce with a can of whipped cream. Oh this is going to be good. Scully was still fixing her hair so he quickly hid one of the strawberry sauces and the can in the refrigerator.

When she came out, they sat at the table and dug into their meal. Mulder used the most of the sauce and some of the syrup. Scully finished her eggs and decided to exchange the toast for a dry waffle.

"I see you got your strawberry sauce. It looks like you used all of it. Too bad." Scully was amused. "That stuff gets sticky."

"Not the way _*I*_ clean it off." Mulder's look was smoldering and she appropriately blushed.

Apparently, Scully was feeling impish. She dunked a corner of her waffle into the remaining sauce and scooped up a portion. It was about to drip, but she deftly caught it with her tongue and curled it into her mouth. Mulder watched, fascinated.

"That looks like an invitation to me."

She smiled and swallowed the sweet. "Nuh uh. It's your turn. I want the full treatment. You—on the bed."

Mulder finished, then went and sat on the bed. He was still in his robe and so was she. His erection was already tenting the fabric, but he waited patiently for her instructions.

XXXXXXXX

Scully watched her delicious partner in anticipation. "Truth, Mulder."

"I think we have used up the 10 rounds by now."

"Are you refusing to answer? Does that mean I can refuse too?"

"No, it doesn't. Ask your question, Scully."

"How long have you been taking my underwear?"

"Keeping them? About a year." He cocked his head. "You should ask a follow up question. 'How long have I been using them?"

Scully gasped and sputtered. "You…that's why I couldn't find some of my sets for a week or two. Mulder! That must have been going on for…"

"About three years. I did take one delicate lace panty early in the beginning because I underestimated my timing. I didn't think you wanted it back." He looked unapologetic, but gave an excuse anyway. "I needed you and you had frozen me out."

Mulder opened his robe revealing his sizable and erect penis complete with sizable scrotum sac. He began to stroke slowly. Scully was watching. "It started accidentally—almost. I had spent the night after one of my nightmares and when I woke up it was still dark and you were asleep. I walked into your room and watched you for a while. You are a beautiful woman, Scully. When you are sleeping, you look so girlish and peaceful and I wanted you badly. However, unless I was willing to get shot, I wasn't going to get the real thing."

She approached and sat on the bed, alternating between watching her partner rub himself and his face as he told his story. He was focused on her and using that soothing tone just like last night. It was almost hypnotizing.

He continued. "I went back to the couch and saw something catch the moonlight." Mulder leaned over and picked up her discarded underwear from last night. "I reached in between the cushions and pulled out a pair of satin and lace panties." He held hers up and then started wrapping it around the base of his cock. "It was hot that night and I only had my boxers on so…" Mulder demonstrated by rubbing the scrap of material around his member and heavy sac.

"It felt sooo good, Scully—cool and smooth. Then I reached up and sniffed them, they smelled like I would imagine. Your perfume and that special 'Scully-scent'." His left hand got faster and with his other, he glided the material around and around. Mulder closed his eyes enjoying the moment.

Scully got closer and Mulder opened his legs to let her in. She knows she should wait and let him finish this on his own, but the temptation was too great. She swirled her finger around his glans, blending the pre-cum into his skin. Mulder hissed and his eyes flew open.

"Careful," he said. She could tell he was trying to maintain control. "I have great trajectory."

She took off her robe and leaned over him. When she wrapped her lips around his spongy head and licked, Mulder's head snapped back and he moaned.

"Oh, god, woman! Please!"

He tried to take it back from her but she moved his hands out of the way and started to swallow him.

"Damn! Fuck!" Mulder was writhing as she took him down her throat, his hands bunched up in the sheets.

Pumping up and down, nearly taking him all in each time, had the agent invoking deities from several religions and a few new ones. The genius' great language skills were deteriorating fast when she released his bulging cock and let him calm for a few moments.

He recovered enough to stare at her in disbelief, but when he tried to speak, Scully leaned back over and wrapped her breasts around the thick veined member. Slick from her mouth, she moved easily up and down, squeezing him as hard as she could in between her firm bosom as Mulder watched open mouthed and moaning.

His juices were overflowing and dripping on to her nipples and every few strokes she would lean over and kiss his head, licking up what she could. Scully was glancing at him, waiting to see an expression of distress so she knew he was ready. When it looked like he was going to shatter, she released her breasts' hold on his penis and took him all into her mouth. It was only as few motions beyond that when the screaming and head thrashing started and a hot, salty liquid burst down her throat. She held the base of his cock and squeezed upward to get every drop as the large pillar in her mouth swelled and pulsated. When she released him, he was motionless.

Scully licked her lips and noticed he was watching her from a corner of his eye. "Are you ok?" He shook his head limply, but said nothing. "Sorry, Mulder. I should have let you finish. I was supposed to watch this time."

XXXXXXXX

His partner was looking very smug. She had a right to be. That was the best blow job and titty fuck he has ever had—and he has had a few (not recently—but a few in his day). She took *all* of him in and was even able to lick his balls while down there. *Shit!* How many women can do that—at least that weren't professionals?

Unbeknownst to Scully, she had hit on Fantasy #2 on Mulder's hit chart. Even though this act was high on his 'Sexual Things to do with Scully' List, he would never expect his straight laced partner to ever go down on a man—ever. However, not only did she do that—she was fantastic at it! He couldn't wait to do Fantasy #1 with her, however he was going to need a few minutes—maybe hours. Mulder wasn't even sure his brain was still attached.

Scully had gotten up and put her robe back on. _*Aww, Darn*_ She grabbed a cold waffle and dipped it in the sauce again. "What else do you want to do today?" She licked the thick strawberry paste. _*Tease*_

Mulder fell over and attempted to get off the bed. It took a few minutes while Scully ate her waffle. She was going to pay for incapacitating him with a pleasure beyond description. _*You wait, my pretty—you wait*_ He tried speech again.

"You…"

"He speaks!" She smiled wide and he wanted to kiss her—only he had to get to her first.

Finally, he managed to stand and stumbled to the chair near the room service tray. "You…are dangerous."

"Are you mad at me for spoiling your fun with my panties?"

"What?" He said incredulous. "If my woman…(that's what you are, Scully) wants to assist me in that matter ever again, I'm ready and willing—anytime—anywhere. We should try that at work, sometime."

"Then, we really will see Skinner explode."

"And so will I."

Scully started to giggle and Mulder joined in. He couldn't help picture himself laying down on his basement desk while Scully sucked him off and Skinner walking in on them. He's seen some of the looks the A.D. gave his partner from time to time. His hard-assed boss might just open his pants and stand in line.

Finally, he got to kiss her and she came willingly into his arms. This weekend has been the greatest time of his life. At least until the phone rang.

XXXXXXXX

Mulder headed for the object, but Scully ducked in front of him. She was right—it was _*her*_ room.

"Hello?" She paused and straightened up. It must be Skinner. Speak of the devil… "Yes, sir. Mulder is right here." Another pause. "This phone doesn't have a speaker. Ok, I'm listening." This time was a long pause. "Uh, sir, I can explain."

Even the male agent could hear Skinner yelling at his partner through the phone. She stopped and handed it to him covering the mouthpiece.

"Someone reported the incident with Brad."

 _*Fuck*_ He assaulted another person AND drew his weapon. He had to take this like a man. At least his brain had returned—Skinner had a way of making that happen.

"Hello?" Mulder listened to the near apoplectic tirade about bureau decorum, the proper use of a service weapon and acting professionally. He inserted the right amount of 'Yes, sirs' and 'No sirs' at appropriate intervals and Skinner began to calm down. Finally, he asked what happened.

"There was a man trying to take Scully and I prevented him. Then I…." Mulder stopped talking because Skinner related that the report included that Scully was going voluntarily. _*Shit*_ "Um…that was true at first, but she came back with me."

 _"Was that *before* or *after* the man called you 'crazy' and 'jealous', Agent Mulder?"_ Skinner's voice was tight.

"Uh…" Mulder didn't have a good comeback for that one. "I think, sir, it was a misunderstanding. Perhaps the witness got the wrong impression?"

 _"You mean all 5 of them?"_

"I'm not sure what you want me to say, sir."

Skinner sighed through the phone. _"I see it was a mistake to leave you two alone down there. You're lucky the man isn't pressing charges. We are going to have a talk when you return—assuming you still have jobs. Both of you, first thing in my office—Monday morning. Don't be late!"_ Skinner hung up and even Scully flinched.

"We are in trouble aren't we?"

"Yup." Mulder ran his fingers through his hair. "Skinner's office, first thing on Monday."


	9. Chapter 9

Act VIII - Authenticity

Scully tried to cheer Mulder up, but it was bad. They could be fired and will be at least, disciplined. "Mulder, there is nothing we can do about it now. Come on, we still have the rest of Saturday and then part of Sunday. Let's get dressed and have a nice meal at the hotel restaurant. You have to be hungry by now. It'll do us good to get out for a few hours—right? He nodded and they looked for their clothes.

When they got downstairs they walked past the pool area and some of the people from Thursday night started applauding at Mulder. He took a bow and Scully tapped him lightly on the arm. _*Show off*_ He certainly made an impression, but those women better not get any ideas…

Another embarrassing moment was right before entering the restaurant, an older couple stopped them. The woman looked kindly at Scully and grabbed her hand. "Did you two get back together, sweetie? You seem like such a nice couple."

Embarrassed, she just nodded and the matron patted her hand and went on by. It looked like both of them made a strong impact on the clientele. Not good.

It was an early dinner at 4pm, but it was pleasant and peaceful. If anyone else recognized them, they didn't approach and that was good. It was warm and Scully was wearing one of her sleeveless blouses that usually goes under her suits and the jeans. Mulder was wearing his jeans and a dress shirt as neither one had really prepared for casual play beyond the hotel.

It was too bad that Mulder had chosen to bring the swimming trunks rather than the red speedo outfit. Honestly, she hasn't seen that since the first year they were together. The thought made her squirm in her seat. She will have to make a special request when they got home.

Home. Work. The FBI. Two apartments. The Quest. The magnitude was sinking in. Skinner was a wake-up call. They didn't just scratch an itch, this was a big step for them. She needed to think and she wanted Mulder by her side while she did.

"Let's walk on the beach. We can roll up our jeans."

They strolled hand in hand in a fairy tale moment. Neither one of them talked. Mulder bought them ice cream and they found some chairs and sat for a while. When the sun started to set, he took her to the water's edge and held her as the cool breeze came in as they watched the sky change from bright blue to ochre and pink, then purple and indigo. Mulder guided her back and they entered the hotel room where their life changed, literally—overnight.

Scully was ready to face whatever came and she was sure that Mulder was too, but he was feeling down about it. He always assumed that everything was is fault—but it wasn't. It was life and the curve balls it threw, made it interesting. Her heart brightened when she heard his deep voice behind her say:

"I want you, Scully."

XXXXXXXX

"How do you want me?" The minx asked her soon to be captor. Mulder figured out that she sought to be in control, like when she gave him oral sex, but her secret desire is to _*be*_ controlled—like her fantasy. He was going to give her a little of both.

"Do you know what my top fantasy about you is?" Mulder was watching her carefully and gauging her reaction. Scully came up to him and slid into his arms. _*Ah this felt good*_

"No, tell me."

"Where I conquer you. I win you by fighting against enormous odds and as a reward—I get to have you, but you won't go easily."

"How do you get me?"

"By winning a Game."

She pushed back to look at him. "Are you serious? You have been acting out your fantasy this whole time?" He nodded and she tried to pull away, but he held her fast.

"I can't say the last three days have gone exactly as I planned, but I'm enjoying it and I've won you. Now, surrender to me."

As expected, Scully (the predictable but loveable partner) gets indignant. "I am not your plaything! We have been doing this ridiculous game of Truth and Dare and I have gotten nothing out of this…"

"I doubt that, but if that is what you think, let's correct the score. I…Dare…You."

She stopped talking. "Dare me to do what?"

"Let me please you. I spend a minimum of an hour making sure you feel really good and then I get to take you any way I wish." Mulder saw her shiver. _*You're interested*_

"Uh…how is that a Dare?"

Mulder lifted her chin so she could fully see his hazel eyes. Some called them a chameleon color, but either way, they were focused on her. "The Dare part comes into surrendering to me. You have to trust me—completely. Whatever I am doing, you _*must*_ let me do it, without argument. Feel free to enjoy it, of course, but don't try to stop me. That is the Dare. Do you accept?"

"I have a choice?"

"This time—yes."

She thought for a second—but only a second. "I accept."

"Good."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder started barking orders. Scully wasn't sure if this was what she had agreed to, but she was in for it now.

"Take off your clothes." She started to walk into the bathroom. "No, in front of me."

He had seen her in various ways already so she stripped down to her underwear. They were purple this time and she was surprised he didn't ask for the rest.

Mulder walked up and kissed her deeply. He pulled her close to him and the warmth from his body seeped into her skin. The air conditioning was chilling her. He noticed and went to turn it down. When he returned, his hands roamed down her form, stopped at her sex and gave a little tickle. Of course, for Scully, it created a rush of wetness—she was sure he could feel it—as it was dampening the fabric.

"Take off the rest and lie down on the bed." She did as she was told and when she tried to pull the blanket back, his voice came again. "No leave that there. Lie on top. Close your eyes."

He came up to her and she felt his hot breath against her cheek. "I've going to devour every inch of you. If you can't keep your eyes closed, I'll blindfold you. Which do you prefer?"

"The blindfold."

She could feel a silk strip—probably a tie—going around her head. There was a whirring sound in the room and a ding. The microwave. Uh oh. He really meant it about the strawberry sauce. Mulder was mixing something, she could hear the sounds, but he started telling this story in that calm, therapist voice again.

"When I was in college, I met a woman that taught me an encyclopedia of knowledge about sex. I learned positions and details about feminine anatomy, and she taught me something else. At the time, she was going to culinary school." The mixing stopped and his voice was coming closer. "She taught me that food was one of the most erotic and sexually stimulating things that ever existed."

Something warm and sweet smelling was placed on the hollow of her stomach and Mulder was licking it off—in an intense and stimulating way. It was the strawberry paste. My god, this _*was*_ erotic. He got it in her belly button by mistake and was sucking it out. The man was a machine.

"Did I ever tell you how much I love strawberries?" Scully sighed. Mulder didn't expect an answer. This felt too good for a coherent reply from her.

He murmured further into her belly as he lapped. "When Missy and I were up at Chappaqua, our home had land that had wild strawberries on it. We would crush them and make a paste that I can't forget. It was sweeter and purer than anything you find in a store. Missy and I kept it secret and it was a symbol of my childhood. The wild, sweet, decadent fruit was like hope for the future because they were there each June." He lapped some more. "I want to enjoy strawberries off you, Scully. You are all _*I*_ ever hoped for."

While Mulder's tongue worked, Scully's body was on fire. She wanted him so badly that she was already trembling. She tried to stop, but it didn't work.

"Shhhh." Mulder intoned. "I'm just appreciating you." He put a small amount on one nipple and the unexpected warmth caused it to rise. "I'm definitely going to enjoy this." He suckled.

"I want you, Mulder." She knew she promised him an hour, but this was bordering on torture.

He chuckled softly. "It's only been 15 minutes. You will survive and then you will be so ready for me."

When he had eaten the sauce off of both breasts, he rose off her and went to the fridge. "I like whipped cream too." She could hear him shaking the can.

The application was a shock. He put it on her toes! He sucked each digit carefully and methodically. Scully was sure she was leaking onto the bedspread. The wetness between her legs was coating her thighs and she couldn't help but touch herself.

"I'll take care of that area next."

"You have a fantastic mouth, Mulder."

"So, I've been told. It's all yours now, Scully. All yours." He started climbing up the bed. "And _*this*_ is all mine." He opened her legs and dove in.

Scully moaned and her breath hitched as she got closer to her orgasm. When Mulder made her come, the pink cloud of ultimate contentment enveloped her and she lay—boneless.

"We are almost there, my love. One more part to the Dare and then it is _*my*_ turn."

He walked away and Scully faintly heard him doing something, but she couldn't make out what it was. He returned and smelled like vanilla. She could hear him rubbing his hands together and then he laid them upon her and began to massage a fragrant oil into her neck and shoulders. He was giving her a body massage. She was so glad she took this Dare. The strawberries, whipped cream, oral sex and now this was as close to heaven as it gets. What topped it off was that it was her best friend, partner and now, lover doing this to her. Ultimate Bliss.

When he had finished rubbing her arms, chest, belly and legs, he worked carefully on each hand and foot. _*My god, she was so lucky to have this man*_ When he was finished with the front, Mulder's large hands took her by the hips and shoulder and flipped her over as if she was a child then started on her back and buttocks. He paid especial attention to her ass and the little circles he made rubbing the tension away was welcome. She was so relaxed that his voice startled her.

"How do you feel?"

"Gud, Muller. Very Gud."

"Excellent, I'm going to let you rest for a few moments and then we are going to finish my fantasy."

She could hear him disrobing and realized that he was going to have her again. The wetness flowed in anticipation. She knew why he had her lay on the blanket, because some of the condiments might spill, but he started moving it around her until she lay on the sheets, slick with vanilla oil and ready for the next phase. Her lover's naked body slid up to hers.

"Scully?"

"Yes, Mulder."

"Your fantasy of having an untamed man take you isn't very far from mine. I want to conquer you and hump you like a beast. Will you let me?"

She nodded and he pulled her underneath him abruptly. Her eyes flew open. She hadn't realized what he meant before, but she did now. The feral look in his eye said it all, but the word he uttered quickened her blood.

"Mine."

XXXXXXXX

Mulder was sure that after he satisfied her (and him) with that last Dare, she would not stray far again. He can be quite attentive and he needed to prove that to her, especially after many years of not being so. Her contented sighs and appreciative moans were welcome thanks, but his cock needed to be satisfied.

With her underneath him, he descended his lips and drank his fill of her. His mouth was still tasting strawberries and cream and he noticed the echoes of the flavors in the kisses. He touched her breasts, but that was not what he wanted—right now. He was just preparing her to be invaded. When he thought she was ready, he flipped her back over and pulled her to kneeling position. Scully got the message and rose up on her elbows while he got off the bed and came up behind her.

There were no words, but he took his massive erection in his hand and rubbed it up and down her slit. She was wet and ready. _*This was going to be good*_ Teasing a little, he pushed in his wide head and watched it disappear into her body. Pulling it out, he rubbed it up and down again and then pushed in farther. Mulder meant to keep teasing her, but the sensation was too much so he entered her fully and forcefully. Scully cried out at the assault, but there was no going back.

He started slow, but that didn't last long. Soon he was pounding her, grabbing her hips for purchase and pulling just as much as pushing into her tight and tiny hole. Ricochet was heard as their bodies collided and Mulder was leaning back reveling in the sensation of totally fucking Special Agent Dana Scully. This was his greatest fantasy and the only thing missing is doing it in their office, but you can't have everything.

Scully was wailing and the penetration from this position, must be exquisite. However, he was enjoying his sensations as a man entering a woman—stimulating his sexual organ against her warm, welcoming insides—over and over again. Since Scully was that woman, it made the mental incitement feverish. He leaned over—his size encompassing her almost completely and pushed in as far as he could go. He swore he could feel her cervix as her body was forced to accept all of his length and girth. When he reached maximum penetration, he pulled back and did it again.

She was panting hard, but so was he. There was a husky masculine voice shouting at the top of its lungs as he pumped repeatedly and powerfully. It said: 'Mine'…'Mine'…'All Mine'. It was a mantra that Mulder approved of. She was *his* and _*nothing*_ would ever change that. To prove it, he was going leave a portion of himself with her—it was going to be absorbed into her body and he would forever be a part of her.

He was close…so close…

The explosion was intense. Mulder's semen shot out of him with potency and purpose. He wanted to push into her and fill her with himself. She allowed him access to her body, mind and soul—so he took all three. Scully was his—now and forever.


	10. Chapter 10

Conclusion – The Truth (Part II)

They slept peacefully after that intense evening and neither one of them wanted to get up, but they had an early flight. Choosing to eat at the airport, they made it back to D.C. on time to check on their apartments, wash their clothes and reflect on their new relationship.

Mulder came over to Scully's place that evening and they had vanilla sex. Neither one thought it was anticlimactic as they were confident that they were capable of so much more and besides, they had to face the firing squad tomorrow.

Going home early in the morning to change, Mulder picked up Scully and they drove into the Hoover Bldg. ready for their sentence in Skinner's office.

XXXXXXXXX

"Have a seat, _*Agents*_ " Mulder detected some sarcasm in that last word. Uh oh. Skinner didn't turn around as they sat down. The Assistant Director of the FBI was obviously trying to maintain his temper. The starched white shirt, well cut pants and shined shoes betrayed nothing of his mood, which when he turned around, was written all over him.

"I sent you down to Tampa for two reasons. One, to solve a languishing case—which you did admirably. Two, to get out of my hair for a while."

Mulder tried not to laugh at that one. A.D. Skinner was virtually bald.

Skinner continued. "When you solved the case in record time, you did the Bureau and me proud. Tampa Chief Garza has beaten me a poker _*and other things*_ for years and you— _*we*_ showed him up." He sighed. "I gave you three days, on the Bureau's tab I might add, as reward because, frankly, I didn't want you two back here so soon."

The A.D. opened a drawer and removed a large manila envelope. He pulled out some sheets and started putting them in front of the duo. "When on, God's Green Earth, did you think this was acceptable?"

The first picture was of Scully and Mulder dancing at the bar. Scully's slinky outfit was in living color—what there was of it. The next one was of the bouncer throwing them out after the fight. The agents looked at each other and then at their boss.

"Wait, there's more."

Skinner threw down a photo of the back of Mulder walking naked down the hall and of one of him jumping into the pool.

"I have front facing copies too, Mulder."

He rounded out the display with a picture of the duo strolling down the public street while Scully was in her itsy, bitsy, teeny-weeny bikini and finally, the shot of him standing over Brad holding him at gunpoint.

"I have one more photo, but I'm reserving that for now." Skinner stared at each one in turn. "Well?"

The silence grew and Scully was the first to speak. "Sir, we assumed we were on our own time—wasn't that true?"

Skinner took off his glasses and wiped his face. "Technically, yes—but getting into fight **s** —that's with an 'S', Mulder. Walking around naked— _*both*_ of you." Scully gasped. "And pulling your FBI issued service weapon on an unarmed civilian all while using Bureau resources, might be going over the line, just a tad—Agent Scully."

Mulder found his shoes fascinating.

"Anything to say, Mulder?"

"Not really, sir. You seem to have the complete picture right there. What are you going to do?"

"You two are suspended for a week—without pay. There will be no out of state assignments authorized for six months. If it is important, another team can go. If _*anything*_ related to these photos turn up on your receipts—I will dock your pay—PERSONALLY. Dismissed." Skinner stood and waited until the agents started to leave. "Wait. I forgot this isn't the whole picture."

The team turned around and Skinner slapped one more photo down. It was a room service cart with breakfast for two clearly shown on it. Even the can of whipped cream and strawberry sauce was there. _*Oops*_.

Mulder and Scully exchanged glances and left the office. They went to the basement to get their things and when the elevator doors closed, Mulder grabbed her.

"A whole week, Scully—you and me!"

THE END

Hope you enjoyed. Kudos brighten the heart.

I'm a writer, so I write stories, but every now and again I do a fluff biscuit. I know that there are some that prefer the lighter side of things-that's why I write them. For any that are interested in my more intense and smutty tales, stay tuned for the next in my color series: Mulder Gets the Blues. It is a twist on ONE of my favorite X-Files episodes (can't give any more hints than that).

I have also finished: Mulder and the Indigo Girl and working on the last in the series: (No name yet-but probably something like: Mulder discovers the Ultra Violet). However, I may put that aside for a side of marshmallow fluff—then go back to eating my vegetables.

I'm still considering the upside down Ferris wheel thing...

-mommieburger


End file.
